Escapism
by Yours The Author
Summary: Alice Angel is feeling down. She's heard from Boris and Bendy that Henry is wandering the studio halls, looking for a way out. Alice isn't sure how to feel about Henry's return, but she knows one thing: she's curious. She wants to know about the world from Henry's point of view. She'll have to find him first, though. On a walk to find him, she sings a little song to keep company.


Songfics! Get your songfics here! I've got BatIM content for you today! Hooray!

So I was sitting on the couch while the storm was passing through when this song came to mind. I decided to write it out today. I hope you like it, even if it's pretty short. See you at the bottom of the page.

* * *

Escapism

By: Yours The Author

Alice Angel sighed. She had heard from Bendy and Boris that Henry had returned. Alice wasn't sure how to feel about that. On one hand, it would be nice to see him in person for the first time in her physical life; not just when she was drawn on paper. On the other hand…

Alice leaned back against the wall of… whatever room she was in. Joey said Henry had abandoned them; everyone had, except Joey. So why did she feel that wasn't all there was to it?

If anything, she was curious, she told herself. She wanted to know what it was like outside from Henry's perspective, not just what Joey told her. The sights, the sounds, the smells… the colors. Alice was fascinated by the idea of colors. She had a feeling all the toons were. Joey had mentioned a few, but he had nothing to actually _show_ them the colors. What did red look like? Was it a lighter shade or a darker shade of what Joey called gray? Was green like "white"? Was blue like "black"?

Alice stretched her legs gazed up at the ceiling. She was restless, she decided. She should probably take a walk. She stood from the desk chair she had been sitting in and meandered down the hall. It was quiet, save for her shoes tapping the wood floor and the faint sound of dripping ink.

Despite walking around the studio for a few minutes, Alice felt more restless than before. She lost count of how many times she had wandered these identical halls. It was… boring. Depressing. Saddening.

Alice hummed a random note, then, a few more organized notes. She began to sing:

" _I guess I'll have to face that in this awful place, I shouldn't show a trace of doubt."_

Alice stopped walking and watched a puddle of ink collect on the floor. " _But pulled against the grain, I feel a little pain that I would rather do without."_

Alice paused and listened to her song echo through the hall. " _I'd rather be free-ee-ee… free-ee-ee… free."_

Alice slowly continued her walk, still singing: "I'd rather be _free-ee-ee…free-ee-ee… free. Free-ee-ee… free-ee-ee… free… From here."_

Alice turned a corner and bumped into a pair of human legs. "Sorry, Joey—" she began.

"Alice?" She looked up.

An old man with cartoonish proportions was standing in her way, who was definitely not Joey Drew. Next to him was Boris the Wolf, who was much taller than the man. "…Henry?"

"Ya see, Henry?" Boris drawled. "I told ya she was around here somewhere, what with all the singin' an' all."

Alice brushed off the front of her dress and held out a gloved hand. "It's nice to meet you in the ink, Henry."

"In the ink?" Henry furrowed his brow. "Oh, you mean like 'in the flesh'." He took her hand.

"What's flesh?" She asked.

Henry opened his mouth to respond when an out-of-nowhere plate full of whipped cream flew right into his face, followed by a high-pitched laugh. "You little punk!" Henry yelled, wiping the cream off of his face. Despite herself, Alice giggled. Boris wiped some of the cream off Henry's face and licked it. Food _was_ always one of his favorite things.

Henry wiped away the last of the cream. "We should probably talk somewhere where we won't be interrupted," he told her. "Know any more private places in this studio?"

Boris and Alice nodded, gesturing for Henry to follow them down the hall.

The End

* * *

Wow, that was short. I don't think I'll ever top "Ready As I'll Ever Be", but I hope you liked this one.

Yet _another_ Toon-Henry AU songfic! I really, really like this AU, in case you couldn't tell.

So, what did you think? Leave a review, and while you're at it, take a look at the poll on my profile! I'm almost finished with a story I've been writing since the beginning of this year, and I'm honestly quite proud of it! The poll has to do with what I'll do after that story is finished, so if you want something specific, go to the poll. That's all there is to say on the matter. I'll see you all later. Until then!


End file.
